A new Beginning
by Demonreaper13
Summary: Two years after Dark's sealing, Riku has died and Daisuke has sunk deep into deppression. Now Dark is free again but so is Krad. And Daisuke learns about two new Angels that may lead to their death
1. Dark returns

Me- Hello! Ok this is my first D.NAngel fanfic! And the Oc's names are kind of boring but its a good story! I hope you enjoy and review! And i know the characters aren't exactly as they are in the anime/manga but give me a break i had to change it to fit the story.

Discalmer- I don't own D.N.Angel but if i did it would still be going and it would be SO different!!

* * *

Rain fell from the gray sky and a slight chill filled the air. Many people were lined up in front of a large mansion for mourning. A wooden casket with golden trim was placed in the center of a large and once cheery room. On it laid a picture with Riku Harada smiling back at the heartbroken people. An old man with spiky gray hair and a black suit stood praying, at his side was a sixteen-year old boy with bright red hair and a matching black suit. His eyes were filled with memories and tears as he mourned his love's life. He had to walk out of the room quickly before he really started to cry. 

"Niwa-kun," called an airy voice. He turned around to see Risa with tears streaming down her cheeks. After two years she had grown taller and rounded out more as a woman. She had on a low-neck black dress and her once light brown hair was colored black as well. Riku ran up to him and embraced him. Before Risa had come he would have been embarrassed about even touching her, but now he didn't even move. Now he was ridged as she rubbed her face into his broad chest.

"Niwa-kun, please don't leave me," she whispered into his chest. He pushed her away gently with pleading eyes.

"I am sorry Risa-chan," he said in a deep voice. Daisuke walked out of the mansion with the old man following him. He walked with a quick stride but he had a beat-up posture. The old man easily caught up to Daisuke but didn't ask him anything. After losing Dark two years ago it was hard on him losing another person close to him. Riku had died by being hit by a trolley car that was about to hit Daisuke. He blamed himself for it and was dying mentally.

After a few minutes of walking the pair came to a quaint, little house. They walked inside to meet Emiko and Kosuke.

"Dai-chan!" she said with fake enthusiasm. He gave her a quick wave and went into his bedroom.

"Don't worry about him. He'll get better with time," said the old man. Emiko and Kosuke nodded in agreement but sighed. At the moment it seems like Daisuke would never be his happy self again.

The next morning Daisuke went to school without a word.

"Dai-chan, be back at four o'clock and 27 seconds!" Emiko called after him. He nodded his head that he understood and went on. The walk to school was filled with happy people but not a happy Daisuke. He wondered what he would do without Dark or Risa-san. Now the sky was a bright blue and seemed to be mocking him.

"Daisuke!" yelled a familiar voice. A man with a sculpted chest and wavy brown hair ran after him with a confident stride. His brown eyes sparkled with comic happiness.

"Oh hey Saehara," Daisuke said sullenly.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked shaking his depressed friend. After a few seconds of Daisuke giving him an empty look he got it.

"Oh."

Daisuke laid his head on his desk listening to Seahara drone on about his newfound journalist career an dhow he could get some 'good' pictures of Riku. Daisuke just sighed heavily.

Another one of Daisuke's friends popped in next to him. He had messy blue hair and was very tall. His glassed shielded his unemotional eyes but a small smile adorned his lips.

"Well look its Hiwatari!" Saehara said smiling.

"Hey," Daisuke said. Over the years Hiwatari had become more like a typical teenager due to his newfound friendliness. But he still had some of the old Hiwatari in him.(A.N: Ugh he creeped me out! Even if at the end he gave Risa the 'look' at the end of the anime he made me think he was gay!! And his kissed my Niwa-kun!! XC)

After hours of Hiwatari and Saehara trying to cheer him up Daisuke was still depressed as ever. With out his holy maiden or Dark his world had collapsed. It was a wonder to him how people could be so happy after Riku had just died. He slowly made his way back to his house with a miserable aura around him.

"Aww Daisuke, why so sad?" Towa asked. With was on her shoulder and tilted his head cutely. Daisuke just shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes to the floor.

"Dai-chan don't be sad! You'll be better over time!" Emiko said, in a failed attempt to get him to smile. Kosuke just sighed and sank down on the couch. Daisuke walked up to his room with everyone watching him. They were all hoping he would be happier soon.

In his room Daisuke had pulled out an old oil painting of Riku from his closet. Tears from in his mature eyes and he threw it back in the closet in frustration. He could be dead if she did save him and it was all his fault, in his mind at least. Daisuke climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over his head. He sighed heavily as the tears came down his cheeks. No one would dare disturb him for the rest of the day.

After the Niwa family had all fallen asleep in their beds a voice could be heard. It was the voice of a teenage girl. Her voice was almost a sweet melody that called out to someone. Instantly Daisuke awoke but something was different about him. He pushed With off of his chest and walked down the stairs and out the door of his house.

At the same time an old and sealed artwork began to glow slightly. The beautiful, melodic voice was calling it too. The chains around it broke and a dark homicidal laugh came from it. Two spirits flew from the Black Wings, one pure white and the other black as the midnight sky. The dark one had flown into Daisuke's body but he took no notice.  
"Daisuke? Daisuke wake up you idiot!" a voice screamed at Daisuke. He on into a museum and easily slipped past the security. Now the hypnotic voice was growing louder and more pleading, drawing Daisuke to it. He stopped at a gold framed painting.

It was composed of a woman bound in golden chains underwater. Her golden hair was flying around her and her mouth was open in an angelic song. Icy blue eyes stared toward the surface in a desperate attempt to free herself. It was called 'The Bounded Lady.'

Now a body shimmered behind Daisuke. It was a handsome boy about seventeen or eighteen with purple eyes and wild purple hair. He was trying to reach his old companion but a shield was around Daisuke.

"Not again," he mumbled. But Dark had a strange feeling that in his past he had mixed with this painting but those memoires were faded and blurry. Now he was too worried about Daisuke. He had stepped into the painting without any word to Dark.

----------------------------------

In the painting Daisuke couldn't remember how he got there. He opened his mouth but only found water. It was strange because he could breathe. Now he could hear an alluring song coming from below him. A girl about seventeen or eighteen was bound to the ocean floor and was singing, the water carrying her song. Daisuke swam to her quickly and pulled the chains violently. The song the girl was singing had become weaker and Daisuke was more worried that she couldn't breathe like him. All he could think about now was freeing the girl from her bindings.

"Daisuke," she called in the melodic voice. He pulled harder in a vain attempt to free her. She was now even thrashing around. For what seemed like hours or even days they tried to get her to escape. It was apparent now that she couldn't breathe and was sinking into unconsciousness. Daisuke pulled harder at the chains when he found the broke easily. He looked up to see Dark swimming toward him with a black feather in his hand. The girl floated upwards but Daisuke caught her. Without any kind of communication Dark wrapped his arm around Daisuke's waist and Dark cut through the water with the feather.

Daisuke saw Emiko, Kosuke, and his grandfather surrounding him. He relised now that he was still holding the girl from the painting. She had pale skin but rosy cheeks and her long, curly blonde hair reached her ankles. It took him a moment to figure out she was naked with her hair covering her. He jumped back, his face a deep shade of red.

"Oh Dai-chan I was so worried!" Emiko shouted and squeezed her son.

"Mom! I'm fine!" he said muffled. No one had noticed the girl in the room but Dark and Towa. Dark still had a felling he knew he from somewhere and Daisuke's grandfather looked shocked at the sight of the girl.

"It's her," he said simply.

"Who?" Daisuke asked. He was growing curious to the girl from the painting.

"Her name is Ren. (A.N: I know so unoriginal. Hey I got this from a dream so don't be mad at my habit for having bad names!) She is the reason why there are no female Phantom Thieves," he said sparking everyone's interest. Especially Emiko, for she had wanted to be a Phantom Thief since she was a small girl.

"Years ago Krad and Dark were not the only angels. There was also Ren and Tenshi. Dark and Krad had also not been enemies either. Ren and Tenshi held them together. Generation and generation the Niwa family and Hikari family were not enemies but friends. Dark, Krad, Tenshi, and Ren's D.N.A was passed down. Then that day came. Two woman from the Hikari and Niwa family thought that Ren and Tenshi were demons brought upon them and sealed them in paintings.

For years the Niwa family alone has looked for those very paintings to unseal them from their eternal slumber." He said seriously. Daisuke and the others were deeply confused but Dark's memories of Ren were returning. His feelings were also being awakened. Now her eyes fluttered and she let out a groan. Luckily for her Towa had covered her in a towel. She rubbed her head and looked around the room. Her icy blue eyes surveyed each and every one of them carefully. Then she looked down to see that she was just in a towel. Ren let out an ear splitting scream that had them cringing. She saw Dark and looked suspicious.

"Dark, that you?" she asked the same melodic voice that had drawn Daisuke into this mess. He nodded and she let out another scream and embraced him. She had taken no notice that he was bright red but she kissed him on both cheeks and smiled.

"Hello," he said in his deep voice and kissed her. She broke away quickly and rolled her eyes.

"You and your 'greeting' people," she said shaking her head. Then she remembered about the others in the room. She turned a deep shade of red and bowed to each of them,

"Hello, I am Ren," she said in a small voice,"Oh and you must be the one who saved me!" she said when she saw Daisuke. Ren ran up to him and hugged him tightly. She kissed him on both cheeks and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Dark where's Tenshi?" she asked, letting go of a flustered Daisuke, who fell to the floor. He shrugged and she made a pouting face,"And Krad?"

Dark let out a low growl at the thought of his other half. Everyone in the room was still confused but With, who jumped on Ren's shoulder.

"With! I missed you!" she said and curled him in her arms like he was a baby.

"So your Ren?" Kosuke asked. Ren nodded with an expectant smile.

"And you?" she asked politely.

"Kosuke and this is my wife Emiko," he said with a small gesture toward his vacant wife. Kosuke had heard many things about Ren and Tenshi amidst his travels, but he did think they were real. He had heard about their bridge between the light and dark of the wings of Darkness and all about each of them. He had also heard that once Ren had betrayed Dark for Tenshi but that was another myth, he hoped.

"Dark where's Bri?" Ren asked looking around. With seemed to perk up at the sound of Bri's name. Then a small scratching sound came and a small, white cat-like creature appeared.

"Bri!" Ren squealed. She picked Bri up as well and cradled both her and With in her arms.

"Bri is Ren's wings. Unlike Dark's wings hers are a light blue." Daisuke's grandfather said. Dark was now shimmering and he knew the magic keeping him out of Daisuke's body was wearing off.

"You have to leave? Aww, bye bye Dark Mousy!" Ren said happily as Dark went back into Daisuke's body.

"Well what do we do with her?" Daisuke asked.

"I guess we have to act as if she was a normal person until we find Tenshi," Daisuke's grandfather said.

"That means she's going to school with you Dai-chan!" Emiko yelled. She embraced Ren, who smiled and hugged her back happily.

"What's school," she asked innocently.

"You'll see," Kosuke said with a smile.

'Great now she's stuck with me,' Daisuke thought as Ren laid down on the couch

* * *

Me- I hope you liked it as much as i did writing it!OK now that sounded stupid but i'm too lazy to erase. I know i put in my own little Aouther's notes and if you don't like them tell me! And the reson Daisuke blushed so much is cuase well lets say she is bigger than what he is used to. If ya chatch my drift! Don't worry it won't become a lemon cause those are wrong. Ok so i hoped you liked it! 


	2. A wild day at school

Me- Hola!!

Ren- You speak French?!

Tenshi- No you idiot, that's Spanish.

Ren- Oh well R&R!

Disclaimer- Still don't own D.N.Angel…still wish I did.

* * *

Ren smiled happily as she walked next to Daisuke. She was now dressed in a tight blood red tee shirt and white skirt that was very short. Red stockings clung to her long legs and white sneakers hung off of her feet. Daisuke was dressed in his normal school uniform and looked dull compared to her.

"Daisuke-kun when will we get there?" she asked impatiently. They were still a few minutes away from the school but she was wriggling with excitement.

"Soon," he promised with a heavy sigh. Ren whistled happily and her eyes sparkled. She was very happy to go this new place called 'school'. She was also curious as why Daisuke was so depressed. She had only been sad a few times and she hated seeing other people being sad.

They soon arrived at the large school. Ren lit up and grabbed Daisuke's hand. She ran forward and into the building with blinding speed. Daisuke could hardly keep up with her. She stopped suddenly in front of a door and Daisuke slammed into her. He looked up to see that it was his classroom and the noise was louder than usual. Probably because of the news of a new student was buzzing around with curious kids wondering what she would be like.

Ren had lost her bravery now and she looked at the door with wide and frightened eyes. She moved closer to Daisuke almost like she was making him protect her from something.

"Go first," she whispered in his ear. She opened the door and pushed him in. She put her ear to the door to hear what the teacher would say.

"Niwa-kun! Where is Ren-chan?" said a female voice from the other side. She guessed it was the teacher since everyone stopped talking at that moment. The door opened and Ren stood up quickly. The teacher stood in front of her, the other kids in the classroom were leaning over there desks to get a good look at her. The teacher put her hand on Ren's back and ushered her in the room. She stood at the front of the room with a big smile painted on her face. Everyone in the room looked shocked at the sight of her.

"Hi my name is Ren! I just moved here from America! It's nice to meet all of you!" she said with enthusiasm. Takashi rushed forward, took flowers out of a vase and handed them to Ren.

"Everyone lets try to help her adjust," the teacher said with a smile. The class replied with a yes ma'am. Then Takashi rushed forward, grabbed some flowers in a vase and handed them to Ren.

"I welcome you with these flowers. I only wish they were as lovely as you," he said dramatically. Ren gasped happily and took the flowers in a rush. She ran up to hug him tightly.

"Thank you so much!" she said holding the flowers.

"Alright Takashi sit down," the teacher said rolling her eyes. Ren skipped over to one of the kids who sat next to Daisuke.

"Oh can I sit here," she asked they boy. He nodded slowly and she pushed him out and gave him his bags.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile. She turned to Daisuke with a huge smile on her face.

"I like school!" she said happily. Most of the kids were talking and she turned around in her chair to chatter with them. Daisuke couldn't help smiling at her. Every person she talked to seemed to smile with delight.

Soon lunch came and everyone was seated eating. Ren looked at her food hungrily and ate it in two seconds flat. She drowned her drink down and turned to smile at Daisuke. Everyone was staring at her in silence.

"Do we get seconds," she asked innocently. Everyone laughed and she looked confused. All she did was ask if there was more food!

The teacher came in and announced it was time for swimming. Ren's eyes got big and she looked to the floor. Everyone got up and she followed reluctantly.

Once everyone was in the dressing room, she quickly changed into a small, red bikini with a chibi scythe on the top piece. While everyone was getting into the pool Ren stared at it nervously.

"Ren-chan don't you know how to swim?" Takashi asked, coming up behind her.

"Of course I know how to swim!" she said with a pouting look on her face. Takashi laughed and jumped in quickly. Ren smiled falsely and slowly got in. The water sent shivers up her spine as she swam over expertly to the others. Daisuke met her first.

"Daisuke I don't like this," Ren admitted. Daisuke nodded and opened his mouth to say something but the teacher blew the whistle before he could even utter a word. Everyone got out of the pool reluctantly, except for Ren who ran out of the pool as fast as she could.

"I'm pairing you up with partners," the teacher explained. She held up a sea blue clipboard and read aloud names. Everyone stood next to their partner. Ren wasn't listening when she called names but someone stood next to her. She looked up to see a boy, much taller than she was, with light blue hair and a muscular chest. She blushed immediately and looked at her bare feet.

"I know what you are," he whispered in her ear. She gasped very softly and pretended to ignore him.

"Alright ladies first, you will time your partner, who will make a full lap around the pool," the teacher yelled out. The girl slowly went up onto the diving boards and the guys stood at the end of the pool. The teacher blew her whistle and they jumped in. Ren swam very slowly and most people were getting ahead of her. She tried not to think about being in the water too much. When she reached the edge, she went under the water. She couldn't shake the feeling of being chained to the ground and blacked out.

"Hey where's Ren?" someone asked after a few minutes of her not coming up. Daisuke realized immediately what happened. He pushed past the chattering students and dove in the water. He swam around the pool till he saw her. There lay Ren at the bottom of the pool, her golden hair flying around her and a slight glow came from her. Her eyes were closed and so was her mouth, which gave her a calm and relaxed look. Daisuke grabbed her by the arms and started pulling her up towards the surface. The kids outside of the pool were leaning over to see what happened to Daisuke and Ren. Daisuke emerged a few seconds later with an unconscious Ren in his arms. Everyone pulled her out of the pool and onto the concrete floor.

"What should we do?"

"Is she dead?"

"Was she drowning?"

Everyone was in panic while Ren just lay there helplessly. Hiwatari stepped forward.

"I am certified in CPR," he stated simply. He leaned next to Ren's limp body and plugged her nose. He pressed his lips against hers softly.

Ren opened her eyes and groaned softly. She began coughing heavily and when she stopped she noticed everyone was whispering. The boy with the blue hair was sitting next to her.

"Good work Hiwatari. One hundred points for CPR," the teacher said praising him. It took Ren a moment to realize what had happened.

"You and me……AND CPR?!" she said screaming at the last part. She screeched and was quickly looking at everyone. They looked shocked and some were laughing. She blushed madly and dashed for the dressing room.

* * *

Daisuke and Ren started walking home. Ren had stopped talking after the CPR incident.

"You've gotten really popular," Daisuke stated.

"Am I allowed to kill that kid?" Ren asked with anger in her eyes. Daisuke flinched.

"No. That's Hiwatari, he has Krad's D.N.A," Daisuke said.

"Oh, guess that rules out killing him," she said crossing her arms. Daisuke was wondering where the smiling and over excited Ren he had brought to school this morning. She sighed and smiled again. Her eyes lit up as she saw Daisuke's house.

"Emiko-chan! Emiko-chan!" she said running up to the house. She opened the door and Daisuke tried to keep with her. Once he got inside Ren was explaining everything to Emiko and Kosuke in one huge breath and very quickly. They were smiling but were concentrating on what she was saying and trying to figure out what she meant.

Daisuke sighed and went up to his room. He uncovered his oil painting of Risa and sighed heavily. He suddenly felt a burning in his chest and then it was dark. He immediately knew he was in Dark's body now.

"Looks like it's my turn for some freedom," he said contently. Dark went down the stairs and Ren smiled happily. She ran up to hug him tightly.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back to me," she said happily.

"Oh right Dark since you're here I forgot to tell Daisuke. You are going to steal a new painting," Emiko said casually. Dark laughed and Ren smiled, she loved stealing artwork.

After a few hours it was 11:00. Dark was scheduled to steal a great artwork piece. But the poor cops that were guarding it didn't know he would have help tonight.

Dark flew threw the air with grace in his normal black attire. Ren flew fifty meters away from him. She was dressed in clothes like Dark, but hers were much less baggy and clung to her body. Her light blue wings were about a foot shorter than Dark's and a small frown was set upon her face. She always took every job seriously and never treated it any different no matter how easy.

They reached the museum and flew into the window. The two shadows stepped lightly on the museum's tiled floors. Ren took a step forward but Dark put his arm in front of her. He pulled out something small and round and hit the floor. It spread a pure white smoke that reviled red lasers.

"Nice," she commented. She stepped cautiously around the beams and to Dark it looked like she was dancing. He followed her quickly and looked at the painting she was now holding in her hands. She held it up to see a woman sitting on a long pedestal. She had her long and deeply tanned legs crossed in an elegant fashion. Her angelic face was frowning and her strange mix of red and orange eyes were staring out to the viewer. She was being held down with ropes that were cutting into her perfect skin and her short black hair had blood red highlights carefully placed in her hair.

"Dark we found her," Ren whispered.

* * *

Me- Sorry if you don't like cliff hangers but I had to end it somewhere!

Ren- oh oh oh oh!!! REVIEW AS IF YOU'RE LIVES DEPENDED ON IT!!

Tenshi-ok who gave her sugar?

Me- Oh shit…..well I hope we survive this to even get to the next chapter!

Tenshi-you and me both

Ren- SUGAR!!


End file.
